The Unforgiven
by Meanae
Summary: A sonfic. Lyrics by Metalica. Heero tells about his life.


The Unforgiven Lyrics by Metalica; story by Volleys  
  
  
  
~~ New blood joins this earth and quickly he's subdued. ~~  
  
I do not know what day I was born or even if I was born normally. All I know is that every year I am another year older. All I know of my age is what Odin had said.  
  
~~ Through constant pain and disgrace the young boy learns the rules. ~~  
  
Of my life - oh, childhood. All I remember is bits and pieces. Most of it blurs together.  
  
Odin Lowe.... I do know or remember how I came into his company or his reasons for taking me on. All I know is that I evidently learned his trade well.  
  
We would go on missions, and I would pose as his son. He or I would assonate whoever it was that we got the contract for.  
  
Then he died.  
  
~~ With time the child draws in, this whipping boy done wrong. ~~  
  
The rest was a blur till I met him.  
  
~~ Deprived of all his thoughts, the young man struggles on and on. ~~  
  
Doctor J... He was in an alleyway one day and gave an offer. Either he had a soft spot or he could tell my potential within a glance or both is true.  
  
He brought me to a lab that became my home. There were other scientists and men there as well. J was the one who I had the most contact with though. The only contact I had with the others was when they were evaluating me.  
  
J was the nicest of the bunch. Even if you find that statement odd, he was.  
  
~~ He's known a vow unto his own; that never from this day his will they'll take away. ~~  
  
Anytime that I showed any spark of humanity, they would harp on J to retrain me.  
  
I think they would have preferred a robot.  
  
~~ What I've felt, what I've known never shined through in what I've shown. Never be, never see; won't see what might have been. What I've felt, what I've known never shined through in what I've shown. Never free, never me, so I dub thee unforgiven. ~~  
  
My last memory of Odin was that of him telling me to not forget what he had told me before. "No matter what happens, follow your feelings. However carefully you plan, you never if some fool is going to change the future. So, you may as well do what your heart tells you, so you won't regret it latter. That is the right path for people who live life in the present."  
  
His dieing words were: " The last few years we spent together weren't so bad."  
  
~~ They dedicate their lives to running all of his. ~~  
  
They had J train me to be an emotionless puppet. Not that I understood much of emotions before, but I almost forgot entirely. Like a vague memory is what emotions had become.  
  
~~ He tries to please them all. This better man he is. ~~  
  
I always followed orders completely. I wished at times that I would be able to do something to be in their favor. I do not think I ever have been a child; since Odin died I was not one in the least.  
  
~~ Through his life the same, he's battled constantly. ~~  
  
Though the war is over and there is some semblance of peace, I can't adjust like everyone else has. Peace seems like a dream that still has not happened.  
  
That is why I joined the preventers and took the job of being your bodyguard.  
  
~~ This fight he cannot win. A tired man they see no longer cares. ~~  
  
It does not matter anymore. That is all in the past. Though I wish I knew how to relax. Even on vacations I ancey for the lack of anything to do. Paranoia is too strong in the back of my head, though it is not as strong as it once was. At times I wonder it I will learn any other way.  
  
~~ The old man then prepared to die regretfully. ~~  
  
Yes, there have been many times that I have tried to die. Every time I have tried, someone or something had stopped me. I do not know if it matters.  
  
~~ That old man here is, me. ~~  
  
I feel ancient, like I have lived through a million life times.  
  
I know I am only 23, and no, I do not believe in reincarnation. There is very little that I believe in. One is you.  
  
~~ What I've felt, what I've known never shined through in what I've shown. Never be, never see; won't see what might have been. What I've felt, what I've known never shined through in what I've shown. Never free, never me, so I dub thee unforgiven. ~~  
  
I am still learning to understand my feelings. Whenever I have known what it is I am feeling or have felt like doing something impulsive; I have acted on it.  
  
That is why I am taking leave. I want to find and sort who me is. I will keep an eye out for you, just not as close as before. I do not want to have to worry about failing anything, so I have already set up a long vacation time with the preventers. I trust the person assigned to be your new bodyguard.  
  
I have to go now. My shuttle leaves in the morning.  
  
~~ You labeled me; I'll label you; so I dub thee unforgiven. ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I got my info from the Ground Zero magna I have and the Endless Waltz magna I have. I do not own Metalica's song nor do I own Gundam Wing. I own my thoughts. Please review. Thank you. 


End file.
